prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Funk
| birth_place = Alliance, Ohio | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Alliance, Ohio | billed = | trainer = Paul Orndorff WCW Power Plant | debut = September 1998 | retired = }} Alan Eric Funk (July 7, 1971) is an American professional wrestler, who has previously worked in promotions such as World Championship Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, often with comedic personas. He appeared in Lucha Libre USA under the ring name Chi Chi. Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling First appeared as Allan Funk, wrestling on World Championship Wrestling (WCW)'s WCW Saturday Night and WCW WorldWide. Soon after his debut, he teamed with "Above Average" Mike Sanders, as the Re-Enforcers. The team dissolved after both men got brought to WCW Monday Nitro. Upon his graduation from the WCW Power Plant in 1998, Funk was moved up to the main roster and given a gay gimmick and the ring name Kwee Wee. During this time, he was managed by Paisley. Near the end of WCW's existence, Kwee Wee developed an aggressive alter-ego named "Angry Alan", whom Kwee Wee would suddenly "turn into" in the event he was angered, a gimmick similar to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or The Incredible Hulk. He feuded with Prince Iaukea, Elix Skipper and The Natural Born Thrillers. He then appeared in World Wrestling All-Stars as "The Funkster", an impression of "The Hulkster" Hulk Hogan. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Funk joined Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) on June 19, 2002 as Bruce, another "homosexual" gimmick, forming a short-lived tag team with Lenny Lane known as The Rainbow Express. The team split on November 20, 2002. Bruce also won the Miss TNA Championship on August 7, 2002. Independents On September 27, 2003 at the Baltic Brawl event in Helsinki, Finland, Funk wrestled a tag team match with Mike Sanders against Elix Skipper and Sonny Siaki. During that match, Siaki botched a split-legged moonsault and landed on Funk's face knee-first. Funk was badly injured, breaking his eardrum, nose, and jaw and also cracking his orbital bone. He has had four surgeries to repair the damage and is still 100% deaf in his left ear, but he made a full recovery. Funk resumed wrestling on the independent circuit in 2005, including an appearance in Vince Russo's Ring of Glory promotion as Queen Herod. He also wrestled numerous matches in the NWA Anarchy/Wildside promotion in Cornelia, Georgia. All Japan Pro Wrestling Funk made his debut in All Japan Pro Wrestling. He had matches with The Great Muta, Kaz Hayashi, Kojima, Kea and Kawada. He teamed up with Jerry Tuite, Elix Skipper, Kea and Mike Awesome. Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors In July 2010, Funk began working under the name Chi Chi of the Exotico division for MTV2's wrestling TV project Lucha Libre USA: Masked Warriors, playing a parody of Lady Gaga. He made his debut on the first episode on July 16 along with his best friend Tigresa Caliente. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Falling powerbomb **Piledriver *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **DDT **Frankensteiner **''Fruit Loop'' (Modified Fallaway powerbomb) **The Moolah Whip **Northern Lights suplex **Scoop slam **Springboard sunset flip **Thesz press followed by multiple punches, when his alter-ego "Angry Allan" wakes-up **Tilt-a-whirl wheelbarrow facebuster **Vertical suplex, sometimes delayed *'With Lenny' **Double elevated gutbuster *'Managers' **Paisley Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **Miss TNA (1 time) *'Other titles' **BTW Ohio Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Alan Funk profile * Alan Funk profile * Profile Category:Living people Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:1971 births Category:1998 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Ring of Glory alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Valhalla Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni